


you're stuck in my head like a love song

by tsunderestorm



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6605131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunderestorm/pseuds/tsunderestorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The coming-together of their trio is nothing fancy or romantic. For Allen and Kanda, like everything else, it's an argument.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're stuck in my head like a love song

**Author's Note:**

> written for a prompt challenge on tumblr - the quote was "how can you think I'm anything but hopelessly in love with you?"

“So, I heard that Alma finally did what he’s wanted to for months now,” Kanda said stiffly as he handed his credit card to the cashier in exchange for a large popcorn and Alma’s gummy bears. His nose crinkled a bit at the oil slick butter that dripped down the side of the tub before Allen could grab it.

“He asked me to go out with him.” Allen answered plainly. Then, softer, quieter: “With you.”

“Hmm.” Kanda’s only response was a quick flick of his gaze to Allen, who was explicitly avoiding eye contact, and a sharp scowl at the cashier, who withered under it.

Allen tried very hard to memorize the swirls in the carpet as they crossed the entryway to Theater 6, mumbling “It’s not a big deal.”

“Not a big deal?” Kanda snapped, and Allen could feel the tension in the air rise sharply. He flushed, scooping up a handful of popcorn and popping it in his mouth to avoid further conversation, but Kanda had already gotten started. “It’s not a big deal that you’re dating two more people now?” 

“That’s not what I meant and you know it,” Allen said defensively and Kanda scoffed. They walked in silence, for a few moments, the buckles on Kanda’s combat boots clicking as he stomped across the floor.

A very disgruntled, displeased “Hmmph,” was Kanda’s response.

“Look, Kanda, I’m not stupid,” Allen said as they stood outside the theater, feeling very small under Kanda’s scrutinizing gaze that he could feel on the back of his neck and shoulders. The hallway was deserted, the sounds of the concession stand a far-off hum and sound effects from some action-thriller preview seeping out from the doorway. “I know Alma just asked me out to be nice. And it was really nice, but I just don’t belon-”

Kanda’s hand found his shoulder harshly, bony fingers digging in as he whisked him and to face him, sending popcorn flying in the process. “Are you fucking kidding me?” he demanded. “Do you think Alma would have asked you to date us if we hadn’t discussed it? Do you think we share that little? Do you think after all we’ve been through that we would do one single goddamn thing we don’t want to?”

“Kanda, you hate me.” Allen answered weakly, shoulders sagging and sending a few more pieces of popcorn tumbling haphazardly to the floor.

“Allen Walker, you fucking idiot.” Kanda spat as he released his hold on his shoulder with a shove that sent him crashing into the movie poster on the wall behind him “How can you think I’m anything but hopelessly in love with you?”

Allen froze. That hadn’t been what he was expecting. He’d been expecting a nice punch square in the mouth, or a hastily muttered death threat before he stormed into the theater to take his seat beside Alma. 

“I’m a fucking idiot?” Allen snapped. “You treat me like shit and then want to tell me you’re in love with me, what the fuck?” 

“I don’t know how to cope with you!” Kanda glowered, stomping angrily on a piece of popcorn and listening to it crunch. “I’ve never felt this way about anyone other than Alma.”

“Where do we go from here?” Allen asked as he reached hesitantly for Kanda’s hand, unclenching his fist and sliding his fingers between Kanda’s as he looked up at him from under feathery lashes, beautiful but unsure. Kanda thought very hard for a few moments before sliding an arm (albeit a little angrily) around Allen’s thin waist and turning towards the theater door. 

“We go in and watch the movie Alma wanted to see because this is a fucking date, stupid.”


End file.
